Love Me Again
by sofianycfrench
Summary: Blair marries Louis and moves to Monaco, Chuck to set her free and get over her goes back into his old habits. Past 2 years Louis dies in a plane crash letting Blair the opportunity to go back to her old life and finding that getting Chuck's love again will be more difficult than she thinks.
1. Chapter 1 - Goodbye Blair Goodbye Chuck

**This is my first Fanfiction ever, I really love Chair and the dynamic between them, This is just for fun and I hope you like it, any kind of reviews are welcome.**

**I do not own Gossip Girl**

After the drama had finished the wedding was perfect, Blair and Louis had danced almost all night, Blair even pulled a very convincing in love bright in her eyes; after all her fairy tail was coming true. Louis was the perfect prince and she was ready to be the perfect princess but for that she couldn't be in New York, staying in New York was the same of facing her love for Chuck Bass everyday and that battle was too painful; Louis didn't deserve that, he deserved all her heart and devotion.

Blair didn't want to say goodbye to Serena, it was too hard and she would never understand and support her decision so the only thing Serena would get from Blair was a beautiful heart breaking letter. Blair's mother understood and she could ever visit Blair in her many travels to France. Blair shout down the rest of her life in New York, cleaned her tears up and put a smile in her face remembering that her perfect life was about to begin.

At the Empire, Chuck was watching the view from the window and drinking scotch wondering if Blair was thinking of him how much as he was thinking about her, the light of his life was someone's else light now and he was left in the dark, life was so easy before Blair, simple and enjoyable without hurt and hearts breaking; a slight desire of his old ways passed through his eyes; he could still be a good person without being attached and love, and it would be a great way to get over Blair once and for all, for her own good and happiness. Was Chuck Bass destined to be the bad boy again, the womanizer that everyone loves and himself loved. Old habits die hard.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Chance to Go Back

In the next two years Blair kept contact with Serena, speaking till late night everyday, about her royals duties, the balls, her dresses and how life with Louis was perfect; Serena never talked about Chuck and Blair never asked, was better this way. Chuck remained a a good brother to Eric and Serena, a serious and respected business man, but when it comes to relationships, Chuck had a different girl in his bed every night, sometimes more than one girl; his new reputation as a respectable man for business and family but a irresistible and charming womanizer brought a lot of new clients and investors for The Empire and Victrola, was the perfect balance.

One random day Blair was in her dressing room getting ready for a walk in the Royal Palace Garden when a servant appeared, he was looking very disturb, she started to be worried.

"Princess Cornelia - they called her Cornelia very often, maybe they thought that was more royal - I have very disturbing news for you Princess, I'm very sorry to say that the plane where Prince Louis was traveling crashed and no survivors was reported, my condolences!" the man left; pain hit Blair as an arrow, her tears fell from her eyes and she stayed in the floor expressing her sorrow quietly. Serena, Eleanor and Cyrus traveled immediately to Monaco to be there for Blair and she appeared to be better with them.

In the funeral Blair didn't cried; expressing feelings in public wasn't her thing but her hand stayed squeezing Serena's hand all the ceremony. The first month Blair stayed in her room at the Royal Palace thinking about the good things she spend with Louis but with time her thoughts changed; one night Blair pulled out a beautiful red box with the lock in heart's shape from a hidden place in her room; Blair opened her jewels box, in the deep was a silver key, she took the key and unlocked the red box full of dust in the surface. Blair gave a long and heavy sigh, she looked afraid of what was inside, after a few minutes of meditation she took a gold medallion from the box and inside of it was the photo of the real owner of Blair's heart... Chuck Bass.

In the next days Blair reflected about her return to the Upper East Side, Monaco didn't have nothing to make her stay, her friends, her family... her true love was in New York, this was her chance to go back.


	3. Chapter 3 - Welcome PrincessQueen B

"Good Morning Upper East Siders, Gossip Girl here, your one and only source into the scandalous lives of Manhattan's elite, the story tells that every girl wants to be a princess but some are born to be so much more, some are born to be Queens and it looks that our is back, but every Queen needs her King, does B knows that C is like his old ways, I think she will need to find someone else.

Is Queen B ready to rule Manhattan? Will C turn into a love lamb once more? We have to wait to find out!

Who am I? That's one secret I'll never tell. You know you love me. XOXO, Gossip Girl."

Blair closed her phone and grabbed her Louis Vuitton bag and put a victorious smile in the lips "I sure Am!", Blair was made to rule, she had missed Manhattan so much, shopping at Bendels, taking walks in the Central Park, spending real time with Serena and plotting and scheming; her life could had been glamorous and royal but wasn't fun at all, a good drama and fun was just what she was needing.

Chuck was at Victrola watching his private strip show and reading Gossip Girl, he closed his phone too and in a single gulp he drank all the scotch of his glass, he made a malicious smile, looking like the kid who was always sicking for dangerous fun in his life "Girls I'm feeling lonely sitting all by myself" said Chuck slowly with a seducing voice and a look that could kill anyone from heart attack, a stunning blond girl came to his side putting her legs in his lap, he rubbed them and she smile at him and then kissed him slowly.

Serena's heels walking hurried was the first thing Blair heard when she arrived home, she turned and saw her, her blonde, thin, tall, beautiful and best friend in the whole world smiling at her with the arms open, Blair ran to hug her with all her forces "Oh B! I missed you so much! Promise me you won't get away ever ever again!- Serena said with a very serious look- New York is your home, you're meant to live here with me!" she smiled hugging her best friend once more.

"You're squeezing me S, if you continue I will suffocate!" Serena let Blair breath for a seconds, Blair was different since she last saw her, the intense brown hair was shorter by the shoulders, she was more taller, her skin with a gold shade and her eyes full of excitement.

"B you are electrifying and gorgeous, your hair looks amazing and your tan I can't even talk about, uau, I'm impressed!" Serena wasn't the most famous, or beautiful or desired by man anymore, she and Blair were equals-

"With all I been through in this last months I decided to do a makeover to take Manhattan with a new Blair style!"

"I think it's great - Serena bowed teasing - Princess Blair!" Blair started laughing and almost cried with happiness for being again smiling and joking again with her best friend.

"Actually is Queen!" Blair said with a cocky look, they laughed even more and hugged again.

"Pardon your majesty!"

After a tea Blair put a serious face "Serena - she started - Do you know where's Chuck?Did he not see the news that I was arriving today?", Serena was caught by surprise, she didn't know what to say, she kept looking at the table "S? Answer me!"

"Blair, he sure did, but he is different now, he changed!" Blair wasn't understanding, she made a confuse look.

"I read some thing about it in Gossip Girl but I presume it would be just gossip, how did he change?"

"Well B, when you went to Monaco he said that the only way of forgetting about you and get over was being the free spirit he once was, closing his heart and being open to the pleasures of life!" Blair was chocked, she wasn't expecting to Chuck wait for her but a big piece of her was hoping that, knowing that he was sleeping again with half of New York hurt her but she chose Louis at the time so she couldn't demand nothing from Chuck, she could fight for him as he did for her 2 years ago. Suddenly the phone rang

"Spotted Chuck Bass leaving Victrola with a bottle of champagne in one hand and a blond in the other, sorry Queen B your era of exclusivity is over for good!

XOXO, Gossip Girl"


	4. Chapter 4 - Bass Mission

**Thank you very much for the reviews, I will try hard to not disappoint any of my readers. Enjoy!**

"I'm so sorry B" said Serena with her head down and rubbing Blair's arm, Blair looked at her trying to pull a smile.

"Don't be, I don't have any rights to Chuck now, I let him here and went to Monaco, but just because he is like this again doesn't mean I won't fight for him, I will make him comeback to reality!" Blair said very confident and hopeful.

"If you accomplished to get Chuck's love once, you can do it twice, I believe in you B!" the two smiled, Blair knew she could do anything with Serena by her said and with passion as motivation "So, to celebrate your return I organized a big party at the... wait for it... The Empire! Will be the perfect place to start working in your Bass mission!"

"Thank you so much S, I don't know what I could do with you!" first Blair would see with her own eyes how Chuck was and then start a plan from there.

Nate came out of the Empire elevator to Chuck's Penthouse, he served himself a glass of scotch and then sat on the couch wondering where his best friend could be; Chuck appeared coming out of his room with his hair wet and wearing a dark purple robe he grabbed a drink "Nathaniel, what a great surprise!"

"Are you alone?" asked Nate when a blonde girl got out of Chuck's room.

"Nathaniel, you should know me better!" said Chuck, the girl kissed his neck and then addressed to the elevator doing a sexy wave of goodbye.

"Yes I should - Nate looked at the window trying to find a subtle way of saying what he wanted to say - You know that Serena is organizing a party tonight here in the Empire?"

"Of course, I know everything that is going on in my hotel!" he smiled.

"You know that is a welcome party for Blair?", Chuck's smile faded a bit but he kept his pose, he drank a little more and then he was ready to answer.

"Sure, I was invited!"

"And you're going?", Chuck took a long breath and looked to Nate.

"Yes, I wouldn't miss the opportunity of seeing all Manhattan's hot girls, of course they will be there!" Chuck smiled with his smile when he's planning something devious, Nate looked surprised, wasn't Chuck understanding that Blair came back for good and was single? Was Chuck too deep in the reincarnation of his old self that now he didn't feel nothing at all for Blair besides friendship just like before the night at Victrola and the events at the Limo?

"Man, Blair is back, this is a party for her!" said Nate trying to bring some reason to Chuck's mind, grabbing his shoulders and looking straight into his eyes, Chuck laugh and and took Nate's hands of his shoulders.

"I know and I will be there as a supporting friend giving my condolences for her lost, making sure that she's having fun and finding a suitable conquer to satisfy my needs too!" Nate shook his head.

"I need to go, see you later!", Chuck raised his glass as a goodbye gesture, when Nate disappeared, Chuck relaxed and put a very pensative look, he landed his drink on the table and came next to the window just like in the day Blair went to Monaco.

"Focus Chuck, you are a Bass and you don't need feelings!" he said to himself; when Nate got to the street he grabbed his phone and called someone.

"Hello Serena, is worst than we thought!"

"It seems that tonight will be a Queen's B party celebrating her comeback organized by Serena; you're such a good friend S and we know you missed B as much as we did; but not everyone felt the absence of our former princess, Chuck Bass proved us that Blair doesn't keep his heart on her hands anymore and a Bass doesn't wait for the night to party, he does it all the time in fact at this moment Chuck is doing it right now with all Victoria Secret's models portfolio.

Tonight's party will heat and everybody knows that isn't an Upper East Side party without drama!

You know you love me. XOXO, Gossip Girl."


	5. Chapter 5 -Party at The Empire

**Thank you for the support, I hope you all like this chapter.**

Blair was getting ready for the party, her choice was a short full skirt white dress opened in the back,multicolored Louboutin pump shoes and an headband with white pearls; she looked to the mirror and contemplated her figure, Serena showed up behind Blair "Chuck won't resist you looking like this!" she encouraged.

"I hope so! Why aren't you dressed yet?"

"I was talking with Nate on the phone about how amazing this party will be! -said Serena enthusiastic, she grabbed Blair's arm - but you can help me choose a perfect dress to outshine you!" she teased, they went to her room and opened the closet.

"I can see that you done some fabulous shopping!" Serena shook her head in agreement and then took from their a tight black dress with a really big cleavage but covered with black semi-transparent lace and a pair of golden high heels "Well you sure will have a lot of attention tonight!"

"Not more than you! So are you nervous to meet Chuck?"

"To death!" said Blair with a sigh, Serena took her hand and looked at her with a sweet smile.

"It will be fine, you two were friends before lovers, if tonight he isn't ready to be more than that you still have is friendship!"

"But I want more than his friendship!" said Blair impatiently, Serena started to dress herself and making a braid with her long blond hair.

"You have to be patient B!" Blair rolled her eyes knowing that Serena was right "So are you ready for your party?"

"I think so!"

At the Empire, Chuck was getting ready too and Nate was waiting for him, he was starting to be impatient, Chuck Bass could take longer than a girl to get ready for a party "What are you doing in there that takes so long?" screamed Nate from the living room, Chuck was sat on the bed thinking.

"Preparing myself psychologically" Chuck whispered looking to his pensive reflex in the mirror in front of the bed.

"What?"

"Nothing, I'm almost ready!" he got up of the bed, straightened his suit and then went to meet Nate.

"Finally, I thought you had died in there!"

"You are so melodramatic Nathaniel, let's go" the two went to the elevator that would take them to the party.

Serena and Blair stopped before the party at Brooklyn to pick Dan, it was a surprise to Blair that her best friend was dating Dan again, but he was a her friend, a really good one so she was happy for them, they rang the bell and Dan opened the door; Serena smiled at him and kissed him on the lips, "Waldorf! You're back!" he said surprised, Blair hugged him and then made a discontent face "What?" asked Dan.

"Humphrey, I'm in Brooklyn, I shouldn't be in a place like this in my first day in town!"

"She doesn't change!" said Dan

"Change for what? Let's go, I have a party to attend!" complained Blair shooing everyone from that apartment, they got into the Limo, Serena was really happy with Dan, every time he would speak she would laugh and give him a little kiss.

"You two look beautiful!"

"Thank you Dan!" Serena answered.

"You too are not so bad, now that you finally cut your hair, thank God!"

They all laugh of that, the travel was fast and they arrived soon at the party, Blair was so nervous and happy and Serena was excited to see her reaction.

The party was looking amazing, all Blair's friends and influential people of New York was there, everyone seem to be having a very good time, drinking, dancing; there was delicious food and bottles of champagne on ice all over the tables and an amazing band playing. Blair walked greeting everyone but her attention was on finding a certain dark prince who needed the kiss of his princess to become a shining knight.

To the sound of a slow song Chuck spotted the most beautiful woman in the party, he could only see her naked back and the hips surround by silk accentuating her curves, her short dark brown hair with a headband perfectly put; a voice in his head called for his senses, only one woman in the world could be that graceful and sexy, so poised and mature wearing headbands... Blair Cornelia Waldorf.

Blair turned and her eyes matched exactly with Chuck's, the two stayed quiet like statues, they no longer heard the voice of the guests in the party, just the music and their imposing and intense looks; Chuck too a deep breath and finally decided to go to her side eve without knowing what to say.

"Blair, you look stunning!" he said with his natural sensual voice, Blair was so struck by him she took some long seconds to answer.

"Thank you Chuck!"

"My condolences for your lost, it must be hard"

"Thank you, it is but being surrounded by the people that I love here in New York helps a lot" Blair sweetly smiled at him, a shiver passed through Chuck's body "Have you been seeing someone?" she asked innocently.

"Blair, I know that you read Gossip Girl and you know very well who I'm seeing"

"But I wanted to hear from you, couldn't be totally truth what she posted and I was hoping..."

"Listen to me Blair, it is truth" Blair bowed her head hiding her sad eyes, Chuck lifted her chin softly and looked straight into her eyes "Look Blair, when you went away I spend a long time thinking about you and how our relation was good before Victrola, we were friends, we did understand each other and when you needed something you would ask me and when I needed something I would ask you, no discussions, no fights, no wars, we were happy" Blair was surprised by his analysis.

"You really believe in what you are saying?"

"I do because I'm feeling it, I feel friendship for you and a slight desire for you body just like when we were friends - he teased - and this is how it was suppose to be!" he smiled and she smiled back.

"It makes sense! Now I have to find Serena, excuse me!"

"I also have some business to take care" answered Chuck following a woman with a super model body, Blair almost run into Serena spot, she was dancing with Dan when her arm was strongly pulled.

"He is making no sense at all, ridiculous is what he is, ridiculous!" Blair almost screamed with such anger, Serena was confused.

"Who?"

"Chuck! He is saying that we are supposed just to be friends and always did!"

"Why did he said that?"

"Because when we were friends we were always good with each other and..." Serena interrupted her.

"He has a point, you two never fight once in your life when you two were friends, unless when he wanted to get under your skirt and everybody know what happened when he did!" Blair suddenly smiled just like when she has a brilliant idea.

"Your a genius S!"

"Me? What did I say?"

"When we were friends he desired my body just like now, he said that himself and from the moment we spent the night together his feelings changed! I just have to seduce him!"

"You think that is that simple?" asked Serena a little unsure.

"Yes I do and I will prove it!"

"And I will help you!" said Serena pushing Blair to dance with her.


	6. Chapter 6 - Everyone has a Plan

Chuck was surprised that Blair didn't pulled up fight, she just accepted his friendship and didn't even show jealousy of the girls Chuck had been spending the night with; Why I'm so concern? This is perfect, the only thing I should be concern is finding some sweet company! he though, he knew Blair, she had some tricks in her sleeve and in the right moment she would use it, he saw her smile victorious as she danced with Serena; Chuck analyzed every word he said to Blair in their little conversation, something that could have given something in her favor... Damn it! He just had found it.

After so much dance and champagne Serena went to the bathroom, Dan sat on the couch next to Blair "So, you and Chuck, how is you relation with him now?", Blair sigh upset.

"We're just friends!- Blair said with sarcasm - But not for long!"

"Are you sure, he doesn't look so into you! - pointed Dan with his eyes to Chuck talking to the girl he had fallowed.

"He just doesn't know he is into me yet, but I will show you!" answered Blair as if was the most obvious thing in the world.

"How do you plan to do that?" asked Dan pretending that he was interest in the subject and in a certain way he was, inspiration for a new novel can show up in every place.

"That's a question that you shouldn't ask to a lady!", he made a understanding look.

Serena arrived yet full of energy "Let's dance Dan!" she pulled him to the dance floor, he wasn't a very good dancer but at least he was having a great time, for Blair he was just humiliate himself being side by side with such a great dancer as Serena.

Blair was also feeling in the mood for a dance, she was so energetic that she was needing a way to express it, Serena almost seemed she had read her mind, she came with Nate by her arm and gave him to Blair "This is your party B, you shouldn't be sitting here all alone!" she said, Nate gave his hand to Blair, she accepted and he pushed her close.

"Watch out Archibald!" said Blair with a alarming voice.

"Calm down Blair, don't you want to make Chuck jealous?"

"What?" Blair looked very confused.

"You may have your plan but me and Serena have one of our own!" Nate winked at Blair, she made a big smirk.

"I always knew you were worthy of my trust!"

"Chuck is my best friend and I want the best for him, I really think that you are the best!"

"Thank you Archibald!" said Blair messing up Nate's hair

"You welcome Waldorf!" they laugh and danced wildly to the song, Blair was passing her hands in her hair and making some sexy waves with her body, Nate wasn't so bad himself, he was flirty but never crossing the line.

Occasionally Chuck would glance at Blair and Nate's little show and smiled like he didn't have patience for that, after a while he pointed to the elevator with his drink in the hand showing the way to his hot company.

The hours passed and the guests were leaving one by one, was a perfect party and everyone had so much fun, Blair walked with Serena away from the interior of the Empire as Nate and Dan were talking about sports, "Thank you so much Serena, today I had a lot of fun with all of my friends and got my mastermind plan so I'm very happy!"

"Good! Tomorrow we meet at your house?"

"Your not going to sleep there?"

"No, I'm going to sleep at Dan's place!"

"Alright, Tomorrow Audrey and croissants!"

"Our tradition" they hugged and said the final goodbyes, Serena and Dan went to Brooklyn, Nate called a taxi for Blair and then went to the Empire penthouse.

In the next morning was reading a paper and drinking coffee in the couch when Chuck arrived in his robe from his bedroom "Good morning!"

"Good morning Nathaniel!" replied Chuck getting a cup of coffee to himself.

"Did you liked the party?" asked Nate without taking his eyes of the paper, Chuck removed a bowl with strawberries from the refrigerator and bit one.

"I quite enjoyed!- he looked to Nate expecting something - was very amusement your ridiculous attempt to make me jealous with Blair!"

Nate looked at him "I wasn't attempting nothing, Blair is fun and I like her company!"

"Please Nate, you and Blair are done!"

"Is this jealousy talking?" asked Nate with a teasing smile.

"Nathaniel, you are taking to much marijuana!"

"Am I?" laughed Nate, he picked his coat and walk to the elevator.

"Where are you going?"

"Maybe I'm going to meet Blair, who knows?" said Nate provoking Nate, Chuck made a mad face.

When the doors of the elevator closed Monkey appeared, Chuck smiled to his dog "You see Monkey, Nate wants the best for my life and he naturally thinks that Blair is the way so he is going to tell Blair and Serena that I'm jealous for sure, making them relax and calm their scheme for a while!" said him vain of his deduction, Monkey put his paw in the head covering his eyes "You too are against me? I only have myself to trust... - the girl of the night before appeared in her red lingerie smiling at him - and maybe you!" he said with a seductive voice and biting a strawberry.

Blair was getting the living room ready for her little matinee with her best friend, Serena arrived earlier, she was wearing a jersey shorts with a brown belt, a withe t-shirt with no sleeves and a dark blue stripe pattern, in her head was a bohemian hat,in her feet was a camel short boots and hanging in her shoulder was a fringe bag the same color as the boots. Blair was still in her lingerie and with silk robe "Brought the croissants!-said Serena showing the paper bag- they are still hot!"

"They smell amazing; come and sit here next to me!", they started eating and watching the movie, Serena loved seeing the fascination in Blair's eyes as she watched Audrey, was so magical, making herself believe that they were in a movie.


	7. Chapter 7 - Scheme of Seduction

When the girls finished watching the movie they went to Blair's room to get her dressed, Blair took from her closet a cream silk top , long straight gray pants, a gray blazer, jazzberry Jimmy Choo heels and a Michael Kors bag matching with the shoes, she put all together and looked flawless.

"Do you have business to take care?" Serena asked pointing to her clothes.

"I know, I'm a bit formal but I have a lot to do, my Mum's birthday is tomorrow and I said to her that I would organize a tasteful dinner just with the family and friends!"

"If is just a dinner why so much work?"

"Because I want the dinner to be in the new glamorous Upper East Side restaurant but getting a reservation is being more difficult than I though, it is crowded for weeks and I just called yesterday!"

"Of course when they found out that you're the former princess of Monaco they will give you a royal table!" smiled Serena.

"You're right, I will go there,do you want to come ? Having New York's it girl with me can give some extra points!" they laugh as descending the stairs.

They arrived at the restaurant and Blair demanded to talk with the restaurant manager, she explained who she was and who Serena was, the restaurant was a success but publicity is something that you never deny, having Serena and Blair as regular customers would guarantee reservations till the end of the year.

"The dinner could be in our special wing just for top regular VIP clients" said the manager with a big smile in his face showing the place , Blair hide her enthusiasm to look professional.

"It's perfect! Can I see the menu to choose everything for tomorrow"

"Of course, I'll be just right back!" said the man living the girls, they watched the beautiful decoration, the walls were in a red marble, in the roof was crystal chandeliers and on the table was a small square red vase with champagne-colored roses.

"Blair do you have any idea how to start your plan?", Blair looked at her.

"No, but I will start in this dinner, the scenario is perfect and I just have to found a way of being discreet!"

"I hope so Blair, your mother wouldn't like to see you seduce Chuck Bass in front of all Cyrus family despite it would be incredibly funny!" joked Serena.

The man appeared with two menus, he gave one to each girl "Here is our special cart!", they read every plate very carefully until they found the perfect menu to be served, Blair and Serena looked at each other smiling just like when the were thinking exactly the same thing.

"I would like to be served the aphrodisiac menu!" said Blair with satisfaction, the man looked a little worried.

"Are you sure Miss Waldorf?"

"Yes, thank you very much,until tomorrow night!"

In the next night Blair was putting a lot of effort in her appearance, her hair was in a french twist style and her make up was smoky eyes and nude lip, the dress was an amazing halter long dress by Donna Karan, it was red made of silk and velvet and the neckline was a very generous V cleavage, the shoes were a pair of golden Manolos and to finish she put a golden bracelet from Tiffany&Co. Dorota appeared to announce that everyone was waiting for her.

In the foyer was Eleanor, Cyrus and Serena all waiting for Blair to come out of her room, Serena was wearing a burgundy Gucci gown featuring a geometric neckline and a thigh-high slit; Eleanor was wearing an elegant and classic black off-the-shoulder gown and Cyrus was wearing a normal suit with a brown tie. Blair appeared full of hurry.

"Omg B, your look like a goddess!", Serena made Blair spin to see all the angles.

"I know, now let's move!" said Blair pointing to the elevator.

"Until now you weren't in a hurry!" complain Eleanor.

"I needed to be perfect, beautiful is not enough!" smiled Blair to Cyrus and blinking at Serena.

They arrived to the restaurant where was Lily, Rufus, Dan, some members of Cyrus family, Nate and finally Chuck, he was devilish handsome as ever, how Blair was anxious to have him back, she came to his side "Hello Chuck" said Blair raising her hand to Chuck kiss.

"Hi Blair, you look lovely!" he said ignoring her hand, Chuck didn't want any contact with her body, she sigh and smiled at him without giving up.

"Thank you! What do you like more? The dress? The shoes? The gloss?" she said passing her fingers in the lips,Chuck breathed slowly trying to not look at Blair, he turned away and came to Eleanor's side giving her happy birthday "Run while you can Bass!" she said to herself.

"I think is better to go to the table!" suggested Cyrus, the places were marked, when Chuck found his name right next to Blair seat he started to shake a little, he looked for Serena.

"Serena don't you wanna switch places with me to be next to Blair?" he asked a bit desperate.

"No, I prefer to be here next to Dan and in either place I'm on Blair's side!"

Chuck snorted, then he tried to switch with Nate "Nate don't you wanna sit here, is right next to Blair!".

"No thanks man but I have some thinks to talk with Dan!"

Meanwhile Blair was talking to the manager of the restaurant "I'm sorry but can you heat the VIP wing, I'm a bit chilly!"

"Of course Miss!"

"Thank you very much!", she returned to her place and sat right next to Chuck, they were very close and was impossible to not smell her perfume, it was so intense and was making his head dizzy and seduced by it.

"Blair, you always found a new fragrance, which is?" asked Chuck annoyed by how the perfume was making him feel, Blair made a glimpse at him and pretended that she was not very interested in what he was asking.

"Oh, this is Midnight Poison by Dior, is made of citrus notes of mandarin, rose heart, patchouli, amber and French vanilla in the base!"

"You did some research!" he insinuated.

"No, I just liked the scent and when I looked at the box the ingredients were written! Do you liked it?"

"Not really!" he snapped, Blair made a fake confuse look.

"Really? So why are you so close?" she teased him, he moved a bit away.

"I'm not!"

The food started arriving, the entrances were oysters and caviar and everyone made a pleased look less Chuck "Why the long face, you love this food,you always serve this when you have guests in your penthouse!" whispered Nate.

"Exactly!" answered Chuck coldly, he didn't want to eat any of it but he was hungry, with his work meetings all day he barely ate something.

Blair leaned over the table to reach more caviar showing a little of the inside of her cleavage to Chuck, he tried to not look but he couldn't deny his truth nature after all he was Chuck Bass.

When they finished eating, the servants brought the main course, lobster with truffles, one of Chuck's favorite meals, his mouth started watering, he couldn't resist, while he was eating he began to feel hot, he took his jacket and drank more cold champagne what made him feel hotter "There's something wrong?" asked Blair innocently.

"No, nothing at all!" he answered smiling with frustration on his voice. In the rest of the meal Blair was talking to Cyrus and his family, he would say something funny and Blair would laugh falling into Chuck's side purposely.

At last the desert arrived, was chocolate fondant, Blair dropped some chocolate in her hand, to clean it she linked slowly her fingers looking deep into Chuck's eyes, a pit of desire burned inside of him _**I can control it**_ he though, then she put her hand under the table on his leg and rubbed it "Blair!" he said with a threatening tone.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I didn't notice!" she apologized with a low voice.

"You are the devil!"

"I learned from the best!" Blair blinked and slid her hand up on the leg until she reached a crucial spot. Chuck suddenly rose from the table

"Eleanor, an headache just hit, I'm sorry is better for me to come home!"

"Of course, thank you for coming Charles!"

Chuck disappeared in hurry, "I will follow him!" said Blair, Serena took her hand and pulled her.

"Blair in another day I would support you to follow him but is your mother birthday, stay! She misses you!", Blair sighed.

"Fine S, I made my my point already, he know that I'm not playing nice!" smiled Blair victorious.


	8. Chapter 8 - New York When it Sizzles

**I really appreciate the reviews, thank you very much.**

**In this chapter there's a Blair's dream sequence from Audrey Hepburn movie "Paris When it Sizzles "**

_"Spotted Chuck Bass living the Waldorf party without even finishing his desert. So soon C, too tempted or too bored? XOXO Gossip Girl"_

Chuck arrived to the Empire feeling the effects of that specific food and champagne, he was hot and definitely with quite appetite, he was relieved because he had the capacity of running away from Blair but was feeling frustrated by experiencing her touch and can not take advantaged, her touch that burned his leg and was burning his inside. He had to rid of the link between Blair and his desperate desire, he spotted a woman with dark hair dressed in a white suit drinking martinis in by her own, _**perfect!**_ Chuck sat next to the woman and with his charming look made his play "Hey, what does such beautiful creature here all alone drinking martinis ?"

The woman turned to his side and linked the alcoholic liquid from her lips "Maybe I'm waiting for a looking guy like you to found me!" Chuck smiled with her cleverness.

"And what's your name?"

"Claire!" she whispered

"Well Claire, what do you think of making me company in my penthouse?"

"Give me a good reason!", Chuck laughed, he would give her the best reason in the world.

"I'm Chuck Bass!", when he notice they were already in the elevator kissing. The woman was unbuttoning his shirt and kissing his neck "Oh! Blair!", the woman stooped and moved him a bit away giving a severe look, "What?" he asked annoyed.

"My name is Claire!" she almost screamed for him get it right.

"That's what I said!"

_**Blair was in a short orange dress and with long hair in one side looking at an irresistible Chuck in a suit lying on a luxurious bed with curiosity in his eyes "If I my plan don't succeed , this plan that I been building step by painful step for the last days, my life, well, is over, back behind the the walls of the royal palace being the princess of nothing, no longer Blair Waldorf, no Queen B but simply Blair - she said dramatically - But if I however succeed! - Blair continued with excitement.**_

_**"And If you succeed?" asked Chuck**_

_**"Freedom, ruling Manhattan next to my King!"**_

_**"What exactly do you have to do to extract this plan?"**_

_**"Anything!" said Blair leaning towards Chuck with one hand in the bed and the other on the waist.**_

_**Chuck smiled "Anything?"**_

_**"Anything! Is not so hard I'm too in my own way a rich mastermind professional, not rich as you perhaps but still a professional!" Blair said with a seductive voice, she put her hand in Chuck's neck "We are two of a kind, you and I! There's no reason to be enemies, perhaps we can be friends!" Blair kissed Chuck on the mouth and they rolled in the bed without breaking the kiss.**_

Blair suddenly awoke from her dream with Serena jumping in her bed and screaming with happiness "It's time to get of the bed!".

"Serena!" cried Blair with displeasure "I was dreaming!"

Serena lay on the bed next to the brunette "Let me guess, hum... with Chuck!" she teased.

Blair hit her friend with the pillow in the face "Was a really good one! I never dreamed about this movie before,it was funny,tricky and seductive!"

"Was a Hepburn movie?"

"Of course!" snapped Blair.

"Which one?"

"Paris when it Sizzles!" sighed Blair with happiness remembering the kiss that Chuck gave her in the dream, it seemed so real.

"Let's say New York when it sizzles!" Serena said laughing "Can we talk about how funny was to see Chuck literally running away with his face all red! What were you doing to cause that?"

"Nothing at all!"

"Oh I see! Are you going to see him today?"

"Maybe!" Blair took Serena hand "Let's eat breakfast!"

"Good morning! Up so early! " greeted Nate arriving in sport clothes, Chuck was in the couch reading some paperwork

"Good morning Nathaniel, I'm a business man, I need to get up early!"

"And how was your night?" asked Nate playing with the basket ball he was holding .

"Lonely" the word skipped from Chuck's mouth.

"What?!"

"I was not in the mood!" Chuck said remembering him dismissing the woman the night before.

"Chuck Bass after all that aphrodisiac food was not in the mood! Blair got in your mind already!" laughed Nate, happily with Blair's acquisition.

Chuck looked at him grumpy "You really are enjoying all this, aren't you? Let me explain you a very valuable life lesson Nathaniel, desire for someone's body is sexual attraction, not love!"

"Lie to yourself all you want but everyone knows how this is going to end!" when Nate said that the elevator doors opened, Blair appeared from there wearing an half white half beige Giambattista Valli draped cocktail dress with a emerald necklace and high heels with the same shade of green.

"I will take a shower, I'm sweat from playing!"

"Nathaniel! Don't you dare to leave me here alone with...", Nate had already skipped to his room letting Chuck and Blair all alone. "Do not come close!" threatened Chuck.

"So dramatic Bass! I don't bite!" provoked Blair.

"No, you do worst!"

"I'm here to advise you to give up!"

"Me? You know me a lot better than that !"

"I will not stop Chuck, I will get you! You can't resist me forever, I know every desire of yours - Blair was getting closer with a low and sexy voice - every fantasy, every place where you like to be touch!"

"Stop!" Chuck was walking trying to avoid her.

"C'mon, give in to your desires, what's wrong with that? The great Chuck Bass can't take just sex without feelings!"

"This is not what you want!"

"Or isn't what you want?"

"Please I'm Chuck Bass! Sex without feelings is my middle name!"

"Is it?" she was mocking him as much as she could.

"You are being ridiculous! You want me to fall for you, again!"

"I will win Chuck, I know you too well!"

"So this is war?!"

"You bet Bass!", Blair took a strawberry from the table in the middle of the penthouse and bit it "See you soon!" and she went away leaving Chuck thinking how he would escape from that one.


	9. Chapter 9 - Fifty Shades of Victrola

Nate got of the shower and saw Chuck shaking "Man, it looks you saw a ghost!"

Chuck tried to calm himself " I wouldn't call it a ghost!", he was looking at the window with his hands on the hips.

"Right, you would call it a Waldorf! What is on your mind?"

"I need a distraction!" answered Chuck without looking at Nate.

"How I didn't guess?". Chuck took his phone from the pocket and started texting "What are doing?"

"Texting to Gossip Girl, I will open auditions at Victrola for new dancers, a great way to fill my black notebook "

"Yes, a great way!" sighed Nate

Serena and Blair were shopping at Bergdorf when their phones buzzed.

_" It seems that the most devious Burlesque Club in town is opening auditions, feeling lonely C, well not for long. Everybody knows how many girls who desire to be noticed for the Devil of the Upper East Side and this looks the perfect opportunity! Reserve your name today and be tomorrow at Victrola from morning to night! Good Luck!_

_You know you love me, XOXO... Gossip Girl"_

"Oh B, I hoped he would slow by now, are you ok?" asked Serena with pity in her voice, Blair raised her eyes from the phone but she wasn't shaken by that news, not at all, she took S arm and went to the lingerie section of the store "What are you doing?" Serena was very confused.

"Looking for lingerie!" Blair answered with a normal tone.

"For what?" Serena wasn't understanding Blair's point.

"For my audition, of course!"

Serena couldn't believe "What? You are Blair Waldorf, you don't do this kind of stuff!"

"That's where you're wrong, this is perfect for my plan!"

"Why is it so perfect?"

"That's how all began, me dancing for Chuck at Victrola and now I will doing it again!"

Serena was so surprise, Blair never told her the details of how all the Chuck-Blair thing began, where in the world someone would imagine the Queen B dancing in a burlesque club "How this never came out?" Serena was wondering how Gossip Girl missed that pearl.

"Because what happens at Victrola stays at Victrola!" said Blair very serious, her best friend took a while to stop laughing, this was a thing Chuck would totally say.

Blair chose the perfect lingerie, was black and simple but very sexy, Chuck disliked the elaborated ones, they drew the attention away from the body.

Happily Blair and Serena took a taxi and arrived at Victrola where a line of girls occupied half of an avenue.

"B, you will have a lot to wait!"

"My concern is not the time is if the Bass will even rich to me, he certainly will hook up with the first ones and forget all the rest!"

Serena put her hand in Blair shoulder trying to give her support, as they were waiting a fabulous Drag Queen passed by them but then turned to Blair and analyzed her face "I know you!"

"I was a princess for a while!"

the Drag Queen suddenly made an enthusiastic expression "No, I know you from one night here, you are the Baby-Vamp who made that incredible performance!"

"You remember me? That was like 6 years from now!"

"I have a photographic memory and is not everyday a sweet girl like you put on a show like that!" she/he laughed.

"Really, I really make an impact!"

"You're doing audition?"

Blair looked discouraged "I was, but the line is so long that I think I won't make it"

"Don't be sad, don't tell this to anyone but I'm the one who is organizing the audition list and as I seen how good you are, I think I can put you in the first place!"

"Of course! I think you have big chances, I never seen the boss looking at a dancer the way he looked at you!"

Blair couldn't believe how lucky she was, she hugged the Drag Queen and Serena jumping with happiness.

Blair rehearsed all night her choreography, she wouldn't just go to the stage and shake, she needed more than that to take Chuck Bass.

Next morning Blair awoke very early, she was feeling confident about her body and her love, she dressed the lingerie and the Burberry trench coat, she painted her lips on a dark red shade, put the black stockings that Chuck adored and dark red high heels matching the lipstick.

Serena went downstairs with Blair to take breakfast and Dorota served fruit, yogurt, croissants, juice and coffee. They sat and Serena was with a big smile holding Blair hand across the table "Ready for the big day?"

"I born ready Serena, I just hope the auditions are in private!"

"Knowing how Chuck is there's just a slight chance for the auditions to have an audience besides him!" laughed Serena.

Eleanor and Cyrus appeared in their robes hugging each other to eat breakfast, they greeted Serena and Blair and sat on the respective places; "Eating breakfast with the trench coat?" asked Eleanor finding odd that situation, Blair didn't know what to respond.

"You wouldn't like what is below!" said Serena looking at the fruit on her plate.

Blair goggled her eyes at her "Serena!".

Eleanor was confused "What you mean by that?"

"Nothing mother! Oh! Look at the hours, is so late! Let's go Serena!" Blair pulled Serena from the table trying to escape.

Blair arrived at the club, she saw the amount of girls and smiled "Sorry girls but you can all go home, you don't have a shot against me!".

They all looked at Blair with disdain "Who you think you are?" said one of them, Blair looked at the girl wondering the same in her mind, then she smirked and imitating Chuck's tone of voice she answered:

"I'm Blair Waldorf!"

The girls stepped back but after a while the same girl continued her argument "You have no power on Chuck anymore!"

Blair put her hands on the hips "We'll see!"

The Drag Queen appeared and brought Blair to the inside of the building "Don't be nervous!The audition is just with the boss and he isn't that intimidate, he is nice! "

"I'm not, I got this!" said Blair imagining her face to face with Chuck, all alone being able to do anything to seduce him.

"Good luck!"

Blair went on stage, it was dark, she pulled a chair and put it on the middle, she turned so Chuck wouldn't see her face before she started to dance, he was on his VIP place of the club drinking ready to be entertained. The music Express by Christina Aguilera started and the spotlight was on.

Blair took her trench coat of and let it fall on the floor, Chuck was already impressed with the body, she shook her hips and snapped her fingers along with the song, he couldn't take his eyes from her and he didn't want to; Blair sat on the chair still not turning to Chuck, she ran her her hands down her legs shivering and wondering what her love was thinking.

She finally turned towards Chuck and he saw her lips smiling at him, he never felt so petrified, how could Blair be there having the guts to do an audition just for him dancing just like a professional and being sexy as hell. How he wanted to get out of there but at same time he didn't, she was being amazing and once again he was burning with desire of her shaking body. Blair sat on the chair face to face with him, she crossed her legs and made a shake with her chest, then opened and closed her legs very fast. she arrived at the far end of the stage, then brought the knees and feet together, at the same time lowering the body and slowly pivoting to Chuck, than, once facing him, slowly raised and turned a half turn, she quivered the bosom by alternating moving her shoulders back and forth putting her hands behind her back with a coy and sweet look. Oh my, who was that girl, couldn't be Blair, he was having hallucinations or that was a dream.

Blair descended the stairs and walked slowly and seductive towards Chuck, she sat on his lap and he caressed her legs, was the only thing he could do and kiss her soft lips. Oh that was simply poison of pleasure, _**poison!**_ That hit is mind. _**She is poison! **_He put all his strength together and pushed his phone from the pocket, keeping his eyes open when she was kissing his neck required even more strength, he hardly wrote a text and sent it.

The security appeared and ripped Blair off Chuck's arms, he felt sorrow from the end of his five minutes of heaven but he wouldn't lose, a Bass doesn't lose. She was kicking her legs in protest, he straightened his suit, took Blair's trench coat off the stage and with a smile gave it to her "I believe this belong to you!"

"You basstard! Let me go! Tell them to release me!" she screamed

"Just after I leave Waldorf, you almost got me, almost!" he turned and walked away.

"We're inevitable, Bass!" she scream before Chuck left the building.


	10. Chapter 10 - Friends with Benefits

Blair was hot, she was boiling due to her rage by being humiliated by Chuck calling the security,due to the passion behind those kisses and the dance. She ordered Dorota to prepare her bubble bath and to bring macaroons.

When everything was ready, Blair went to the warm water, her legs were hurting where Chuck had touch them, but was pleasant hurt, she trembled with the memories of his honey eyes following every movement of her. She ate a macaroon smooth the voice of her head begging for pleasure, it was dense and sweet just like the moist lips of Chuck. Serena suddenly appeared full of curiosity, she sat on the board of the bath tube and looked at Blair waiting.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Blair was annoyed by Serena stare and with the interruption on her fantasy with the lips of the Devil himself.

"I'm waiting to know all the details!"

"The details of what? My dance failure!" shouted Blair.

"Did you fell?" asked Serena.

"Of course not! It was all perfect until Chuck called the security!". Serena started laughing, she was trying to picturing the situation "Don't laugh! It's not funny!"

"It is funny! I would give everything to see it! " Serena laughed even harder as Blair kept fulling her mouth with macaroons "So what are you going to do now? Try a different type of approach?"

Blair shook her head denying "No, but I will make him a offer!".

"What offer?" asked Serena.

"I will make a official offer of having sex without feelings!"

"What?" Serena was unbelieving what she was listening "But B, this isn't what you want, is it?"

"No S, I just have to make him believe that's what I want otherwise he will just push me away!"

Serena knew that Chuck was committed to avoid Blair, even with the sexual attraction between them he wouldn't give into her without being sure that the feeling and intentions of having them were shut down "You're maybe right B but even if you succeed into getting him in your bed that doesn't mean that he will fall in love with you again!"

"Yes it does, I saw all this kind of movies and in the end they always fall in love with each other!"

"Blair, real life is not like a modern romantic comedy! Chuck is in his Basstard 0.2 version, there's a chance that he will like this kind of no strings attached thing and stick with it!"

"So I will have to make sure that he doesn't, besides I have my needs too, I can't be in fasting mode forever!"

"I just don't want you to get hurt. I love Chuck, he is my brother and I want you to end up with him more than anyone else but I also know that he can be destructive, so just be careful!"

"I appreciate you concern S, I will!" then Blair made a amuse look "It stills sounds weird when you call him brother!". The two girls laughed and Blair threw at her a wave of water at Serena between laughs.

"Oh B, now I have to change!" complained Serena smiling.

The two went to lunch, they ate salad and yogurt on the the steps of the Met to revive the old times, they laugh and talked about when they were at Constance, fighting or supporting each other. It was so good to be with Serena again, Blair felt so lonely at Monaco, sure it was a fairy tale but she had left her fairy godmother behind making it imperfect. They had a great time until the paparazzi appeared and they were forced to go.

Next day Serena called Chuck telling him that she needed to talk to him, he arrived to Lily's house 10 minutes later after the call, he greeted Lily and Rufus that were in the living room having tea, he asked where Serena was and they told him that she was waiting in the her room, he went to there and saw Serena with her arms crossed "What do you want Sis?" in the moment he stepped into the room the door behind him closed. It was Blair with a malicious smile, she took the key from the door and put it under her bra between her breasts. "I should have guest! What do you want Blair?" Chuck was happy that at least Serena was in the room and she couldn't get away without taking him with her.

Blair got closed "I got a proposition for you!"

"I don't want your prepositions!" snapped Chuck, Blair kept smiling at him.

"Yes, you do! You may not love me anymore but you still enjoy my other talents!"

"So what? I know you, you still want a prince charming by your side, you want a relation!"

"I never said that! Maybe if you listen to my offer you would understand that I let the fairy tales on the past and I'm ready to have a more mature and pleasant vision of life!"

"Go on!" said Chuck starting to be distracted by her voluptuous and red lips.

"I'm willing to keep a relation extremely physic between us, nothing more!"

"So you give up?"

"It's more a kind of piece offer!"

"I think that was better for us just to be friends!" he didn't want to say those words, he wanted to accept right away but Blair was devious.

"Why can't we be friends with benefits!We could do a pact and make our own rules!" Blair was trying hard to convince him, he raised his eyebrow "You are Chuck Bass, you can handle it, after all sex without feelings is your middle name, you said so!" she had a point, plus was every man dream, specially Chuck's, no one knew how yo please him in bed like Blair. Serena was there listening to all conversation probably to witness and make it official.

"Maybe I could accept it, if you fulfill my rules of course!"

"Everything you want!"

"No exclusivity, I can be with every girl I want and you can do the same - Chuck felt a slight sting in his chest but he continued - no jealousy, no fights, no dates and hugging out as friends only if Serena or Nate are present!" , Blair shook her head agreeing with every thing. Serena was worried with that, she knew Blair wanted epic romance and didn't share, she hated the idea of sharing.

Chuck was smiling at Blair caressing his suit "So, I see you later after dinner!".

"I'll be waiting!", their blood was pumping fast just with the idea of spending the night together.

She took the key from her bra and opened the door "Just more one thing Waldorf, no candles!"

"Deal!"


End file.
